


You and Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Molrene, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock AU, crack ship, mystrade, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Each chapter is a single kiss between two characters on the BBC show...some of them are the very first time those characters kiss, others are moments of shared "domestic bliss." Very brief, but hopefully very sweet. If there are any character pairing requests, I do take them all, so comment away!





	1. Kiss One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (sherlock-first kiss)

sherlock grabs john by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eyes. “john,” he says, in his full, throaty voice. “yes,” john answers. “i’m about to do something very foolish and i don’t exactly know why.” john looks a tad uncomfortable and frightened, with his trademark raised eyebrow. “go on, then.” then there are hands on john’s cheeks and his face is being pulled gently to meet sherlock’s, their lips brushing lightly in a chaste kiss. “that’s new,” the doctor says, burning red. he smiles and then chuckles. sherlock allows himself a smirk.


	2. Kiss Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (angry kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, taking requests! <3 Hope you enjoyed!

both are breathless, they have been arguing for hours. sherlock hurls a newspaper at the wall and it comes apart on the ground. “it makes no sense! for god’s sake don’t just stand around there looking at me, make yourself useful for once.” john is angry, in fact, john has  _ had it  _ and he makes his way across the room, the sardonic look on sherlock’s face replaced by one of fear. “prick,” john exhales angrily. he grabs sherlock by his dumb purple collar and kisses him hard, lips fighting, chin knocking against his own. “happy?” sherlock stands perfectly still.


	3. Kiss Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (snow kiss)

they were walking in the snow, the sky completely black, frost setting into the city. john trotted beside sherlock complacently as they turned down the street. “so. i will apprehend the murderer, which should give him something of a shock, and you will block the door. no one gets in. no one gets out.” john laughed a bit. “you’re so melodramatic.” they stood at a street corner and john stared at sherlock, his green eyes all soft and gold underneath the pulsating streetlight. his brow was creased in deep contemplation and snow was powdering his hair like sugar. a single unruly forelock curled demurely over his forehead. they breathed into the cold winter air, steam frothing from their lips and noses. “what? what is it?” sherlock snapped. john shuffled his feet a bit and laughed again. then they’re lips are touching and their first kiss is happening and snow is turning sherlock’s nose the brightest, most beautiful shade of pink. 


	4. Kiss Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (drugged-John kiss)

“hey! hey, john!” sherlock grasped both sides of john’s face and shook him gently. “come back.” john’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at him. “sherlock? what’s happening?” the consulting detective breathed out deeply. “ah, nothing.” john struggled to get up, slamming back into the ground as the world swung. “did you…” understanding dawned in his eyes “did you fucking drug me  _ again _ ?” his lips trembled with suppressed laughter and he stood to his full height above john. “maybe.” “sherlock! this really is unacceptable-” he rolled on to his side and gagged into the carpet. “you cannot just drug people. drug my pregnant wife, drug your parents, drug your-” but sherlock never found out who else he drugged because sherlock had crouched back down and was cradling john’s head in his hands and kissing the words away. 


	5. Kiss Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly/Sherlock (morgue kiss)

she lifted back the black covering, exposing the cold, dead flesh. sherlock fixed the corpse with a clinical eye. he zeroed in on an odd mark at the bottom of the chin. “what’s this?” he asked, touching it lightly with his gloved hand. molly looked at her clipboard. “it appears to be...some sort of bruise. from a firm upward swing probably.” “come here,” sherlock demanded, pointing in front of him. she made her way nervously around the slab and stood in front of him. “well, what are you waiting for?”  _ don’t look at his lips… _ “sorry?” she breathed. “show me your chin.” obediently, molly lifted her head and felt his bare fingertips brush over her skin, ghosting over the exact place where the corpse had been hit. “hm. lower.” feeling rather silly at this point, molly sighed a little and put her chin down, tingling from his nearness. his hand was still on her skin. and then. something kind washed into sherlock’s eyes. something molly hadn’t seen before. taking a gulp of air for courage, she grasped his jacket in her fist and pressed her lips briefly to his, relishing the shape of his cupid’s bow. “um, sorry, i-” molly was breathless, flustered. she backed away quickly, but not quickly enough- sherlock’s long fingers enclosed over her wrist. then she heard the words. the two words. “wait. stay.”

 


	6. Kiss Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly/Irene (let's have dinner...)

“look at us both.” molly nodded absentmindedly. irene’s green eyes glowed with intensity. compared to her, molly felt horrifically un-sexy, messy,  _ frumpy _ even. “yes, well. you did invite me for dinner.” “i did, didn’t i?” the dominatrix said thoughtfully. she got up from her chair with a graceful backwards motion and sauntered around the table to molly, putting her thin, cold hand on the side of molly’s neck. her pulse beat rapidly out of control and she wondered if irene could feel it fluttering underneath her fingertips. “do i scare you, baby bird?” irene purred with a cat-like grin. “you don’t scare me,” molly answered, more bravely than she felt. “what about…” irene leaned down and gave molly a passionate kiss, her wet crimson lips warm and full against molly’s “...this.” molly exhaled then extended her neck for more. “i’m,” molly gasped, “ _ not afraid _ .” irene gave one of her luminous smiles and leaned back down…

 


	7. Kiss Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (Sherlock smoking)

sherlock couldn’t help it. it was just so  _ delicious.  _ a smooth coil of smoke slithered down his throat and settled in his lungs, thick and hot and overpowering. a cigarette dangled from his fingers, it’s cherry glowing in the dreary london dawn. he turned around. “four and a half minutes. that’s how long it took for your mouth breathing to give you away. well, now you know- but it’s just one or two every now and again.” he took another long drag. john got up from his roost, took the cigarette roughly from sherlock’s fingers, and crushed it unceremoniously under his heel, with a long, tired look. he leaned forward and gave sherlock a brief kiss, tasting the tobacco on his breath. “please don’t smoke anymore.”

 


	8. Kiss Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOTAL CRACK: Anthea/Kate (power women kiss!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this ship needs a bit of explanation. So, yes, Kate only gets like 15 seconds of screen time but she is so damn smooth and cute that I felt the need to expand her character. Also- Anthea! Remember that part when Anthea was actually working for Irene??!?! There's a total possibility of their characters meeting offscreen. Ugh I love my crack ship sm. 
> 
> (no ship is too crack-ish to write)

anthea waited outside of 221B, her fingers clicking away at her blackberry. her phone dinged.  _ do not take no for an answer. -m.  _ a woman in a beautiful jade jacket sailed past, her softly curled hair brilliant coppery red in the grey london air. anthea paid her no attention until the mysterious woman tripped backwards on her heels to stare her in the face. “you’re  _ anthea _ , aren’t you? mycroft’s woman? you know ms. adler too.” her pulse quickened and she forced her features to remain neutral. kate clicked directly to anthea and gave her a quick, cat-like smile. “i’ve been worked off my feet lately.” for a brief second, there was an inexplicable tension between the two women- both friends, assistants, secretaries,  _ everything  _ to two of the most powerful people in britain. which made them, what? the second most powerful people in britain? without quite knowing why, anthea slid her blackberry into her coat pocket and smiled back. “would you like to get coffee?” kate inquired politely. 

 

they would kiss, later on, waiting outside 221B. mycroft would roll his eyes. 


	9. Kiss Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade/Mycroft (Valentine's day kiss)

mycroft had done everything right. hadn’t he? both an echeveria succulent (imported from spain)  and an irregularly shaped slab of dark chocolate (imported from france) had been purchased. it was a silly, unoriginal custom but mycroft was determined to do what the goldfish did as correctly as possible. from within his office, he heard a knock on the door. it was time. straightening out his waistcoat, he stood up and let lestrade in. “hello,” mycroft said stiffly. lestrade gave him a warm smile and put his hands in his coat pockets. the echeveria succulent and the chocolate were produced. for a moment, lestrade’s face clouded with confusion. “oh!” he said, suddenly understanding. mycroft looked at the ceiling while his cheeks heated to a beet red. “h-happy valentine’s day.” lestrade took the gifts and set them on the desk before tilting up his chin and giving mycroft a firm kiss. “you too” he whispered. “where’d you get the cactus?” lestrade asked as he inspected the plant. mycroft felt faint. never in his life,  _ never  _ in his life did he expect...his next words came out rather choked. “it’s actually...a succulent.” 

 


	10. Kiss Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (sleepy-John kiss)

the cab rocked them gently from side to side as they sped down the darkened streets of london. it was four in the morning and they were just coming from a crime scene. sherlock was texting lestrade, snorting with indignation and condescension. “can you believe this man?” he said dryly. “john?” sherlock said a little louder. the only response was a snuffle. he was suddenly aware of a weight on his shoulder. it was john, who had drifted off to sleep. his mouth was slightly open and his eyelashes fluttered almost imperceptibly. sherlock’s cheeks filled with roses and some fierce brightness hummed in his chest. he twisted his head as to not disturb the slumbering doctor and gave him a small kiss on his head, allowing himself to pause to take in the vaguely woodsy scent of his hair. lestrade’s next thirty two messages went completely unanswered, buzzing heedlessly in sherlock’s coat pocket all the way home.


	11. Kiss Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly/Lestrade (fluffy kiss)

“tom not really in the picture anymore, huh?” lestrade motioned with his cup of coffee at molly’s hand. “yes. for quite a while, actually. it...um...didn’t really work out.” she fidgeted with the clipboard she was holding and blushed, tiny points of carnation pink in her cheeks. “what happened? you both seemed fine at the wedding.” molly blushed harder. “well. y-you see…” the grizzled detective waved his hand. “no, no, i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to pry. it’s just-” she nodded and swallowed. “i’d like to take you out. you know. for a pint, or something.” he moved a little closer to her, blinking a little in the clinical white light of the lab. “can i just...” lestrade slid the pencil out gently from behind her ear and watched her soft hair fall to her shoulders. with a firm, confident touch he put his hand behind her head and brought her lips to his, where they should be. where they belonged.  "oh," molly whispered. 

  
  



	12. Kiss Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (poetic kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different style on this one, but I like it <3

sherlock’s eyes were a willow green, a gentle green, a green like the palest jade, or the softest side of a leaf. the iris was impeccable, an absolutely unbroken circle of color arranged around his dilated pupil like a wreath you hang on a door. his skin. his skin was rougher than you might think, calloused in some areas and vaguely scarred in others, the product of years of bruises that never quite faded away. and his smell. sherlock smelled like chemicals, like tea prepared with milk, like dark and poisonous cigarettes. john would never get tired of this, of _having_ sherlock so fully. he put his hand up to the detective’s cheek and brought him in for another kiss.


	13. Kiss Thirteen (in memory of Warstan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Mary (series 3 bliss kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clarifications. I'm not talking about the IRL thing, because that would a) be super rude and b) super uncomfortable. I am talking about an article in The Telegraph released today that explicitly mentions that Mary and John are have problems with their marriage after the arrival of the baby. This is a tribute to Mary and John, because even though (I know, I know) Johnlock is OTP foreverrrr, there was real love between these two characters and that deserves recognition.

"domestic life." that's what sherlock would say. john swished his beer bottle in a hazy circle and stared into the fire. the work day had just ended, and he had walked through a couple of blocks of pouring rain just to sit in front of this fire and relax. a message buzzed on his phone.  _tomorrow. we work. -sh._ laughing a little to himself at how sherlock thought everything could just be normal, john sank further into the sofa as his wife walked into the room. "did you get one too?" she wondered aloud, holding up her phone. the same message on john's phone flashed across the screen. "that bloody idiot," john muttered. mary plopped down next to him. for a moment, john just admired her- there was something about her kind eyes and mischievous smile that he couldn't get enough of. she gave him a warm kiss, the kind of kiss that passes between two people who know each other well. "i love you," mary said softly. "i love you too."


	14. Kiss Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (school dance AU kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief note on the premise: John gets dumped by his girlfriend and Sherlock ditches the dance... (I decided that it might be sort of fun to start putting in some AU kisses. I love teen!lock sm!)

they stood alone outside of the gymnasium, throbbing with music. “ugh,” john snorted in disgust. “i cannot believe she would dump me. tonight, of all nights.” both boys peeked into the bustling gym, full of girls in brightly colored dresses and guys in tightly starched shirts. “fuck her.” sherlock turned his head away. what was he supposed to do,  _ talk  _ to john? the boy he had been staring at in math class? the boy that sherlock secretly, fervently longed to touch? a flare of warmth rose in his cheeks and he was glad that they had broken up. he turned back to him. “i’m sorry. but you should know that she contracted a nasty STD three months ago from oliver.” john jumped in surprise. “oh, it’s you! that funny kid from my history class who always has his nose in a book!” sherlock looked down at the ground and the warmth burned even more fiercely. “that’s me.” taking a bit of a risk, john swaggered over and put his hand right next to sherlock’s head, leaning aggressively close, so close that the tip of his nose brushed over sherlock’s. “hey, you’re rather cute.” sherlock took one long look at john’s kind, stormy blue eyes and he knew he was in trouble.

  
everyone was absolutely shocked when they walked into school the next day, hand in hand. sherlock blushing furiously and john beaming as brightly as the sun. 


	15. Kiss Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (!!!New Year's Eve!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously meant to post this earlier, but here it is, in all it's drunken fluffiness...

they were going to do it. _molly hooper_ and _greg lestrade_ were going to kiss at midnight. john tripped over to sherlock and made a suggestive look in their direction, where the grizzled inspector was nodding as molly was talking. sherlock rolled his eyes. “well, yes i _know_ john, i’ve known for quite some time.” the television read one minute. one minute until new year’s.  john looked at his glass of cheap champagne and swished it around. “no you didn’t. you never pick up on this sort of thing.” for a moment, sherlock almost looked hurt but, the expression was so brief that john was sure he had imagined it. john laughed his dry, stammering laugh and said jokingly, “who are you going to kiss?” there were only ten seconds now. molly, lestrade, and mrs. hudson all crowded around the telly as all the various other huddled bunches in england shouted the same words: _ten! nine! eight! seven! six! five! four! three! two!_  and suddenly before john could speak or think sherlock’s long fingers were cupping john’s face and he had begun kissing him, kissing him so carefully and thoroughly it seemed as though  he intended to make a science of it.  john leaned forward into the kiss, gripping his glass of champagne, and not even caring that everyone was just staring at them in shocked silence right when they were supposed to say _one!_


	16. Kiss Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade/Mycroft (second date kiss!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for daynaan!! 
> 
> <3 hope you like it!
> 
> i might do some more of these mystrade ones!
> 
> (that's right, I take requests, feel free to leave some!)

mycroft shifted uneasily outside of lestrade’s door, his tight leather shoes pinching his feet. he wondered if he was dressed appropriately. he wondered if lestrade was as nervous as he was. he wondered if bringing anthea and the long black car was okay or not okay. god, there were so many things he just didn’t _know_ ! the door opened and lestrade’s friendly smile greeted him. it was the second date, so mycroft realized it was ridiculous to feel so tiny, but he still did (even though lestrade was a good three or four inches shorter.) “oh.” lestrade looked at the car and the secret service undercover vehicles trailing conspicuously behind. but instead of laughing (which is what sherlock would have done, that _terrible_ boy) he just shrugged, gave mycroft a peck on the mouth and opened up the door to the first black car. “care for a drink?” lestrade laughed.

mycroft blushed harder than he had in his entire life.


	17. Kiss Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade/Mycroft (coffehouse kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for Imgo8822! (〃‿〃✿)

mycroft noticed (because mycroft noticed everything) that the grey-haired man had yet  _ again  _ neglected to text his date. his mouth hung in a little whorled frown as he stared down at some boring looking paperwork in a manila folder. the poor man. choking back a sip of bitter black coffee, mycroft pretended to look busy with his blackberry as the grey-haired man inclined his head slightly in his direction. like clockwork, the deductions rolled across mycroft’s consciousness as easily as a fog of breath hissing out in the cold:  _ circles under the eyes, clear rubbing of the temples, slight pencil mark stains on the sides of the forehead, keeps glancing down at his phone, wouldn’t be a special occasion because here he is doing  _ work _ , not  _ **_checking_ ** _ to see if someone is texting him, trying to decide whether to text someone else.  _ a small afterthought squeaked through.  _ better not.  _ a scrap of paper drifted onto his heavy leather portfolio. a number. he jerked his head up and saw the grey-haired man giving him  a smirk and a shrug. 

their first kiss was later the next evening, after a splendid walk through the autumn london streets, underneath a lamppost, greg lestrade leaning forward and bracing himself against mycroft’s waistcoat in order to touch mycroft’s lips to his. 


	18. Kiss Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade/Mycroft (late night office kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ugh mystrade is cute i gotta admit)

sally poked her head into lestrade’s office. “alright, well, we’re off for the night boss.” she giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “come celebrate with us!” lestrade shook his head and motioned vaguely at the tornado of crime scene debris that sherlock had dropped on his desk. “can’t. work,” he grunted. with an impatient huff and a sarcastic  _ tsk tsk tsk  _ sally turned on her heel and went to gather up the others. oh  _ thank god.  _ lestrade shot straight out of his chair and headed into the conference room. mycroft’s lean silhouette hovered dimly in the corner. “they’re gone,” lestrade said breathlessly. mycroft’s pale green eyes and long nose came into view. “good.” for a brief moment they stood awkwardly behind the conference table. “er.” the silver-haired inspector looked at mycroft with repressed excitement. his elegant neck extended outwards, and suddenly his lips were all over lestrade, working down, down, down, right above the starched collar of lestrade’s shirt. “my goldfish,” he murmured as he nuzzled lestrade’s grizzled cheek. 


	19. Kiss Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (the lying detective hug kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh that episode killed me, anyone else?

they had never been those close before. well, they had been  _ close  _ to being this close before. sherlock laid his cheek tentatively on john’s hair as the doctor whimpered into the front of his shirt. they stood, chest to chest, john’s hand still covering his face. it was a foreign practice to sherlock, hugging. but more foreign still was the adrenaline buzzing in his veins from standing so close to john, from being able to finally put his arms around the man he loved. john’s face appeared from behind his hand. his eyes were red, and there were still tears on his cheeks. And in that moment, sherlock knew what john needed. putting a tender hand underneath john’s chin, his pulse shot up as he gave john two chaste kisses, one underneath each eye. he tasted like salt and sadness. the barest trace of a smile appeared on john’s lips. sherlock took a deep breath and started tearing up too, right as he kissed him full on the mouth. 


	20. Kiss Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (parent!lock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil rosie will always bring them together...btw remember to leave a couple request! no ship is too crack-ish to write on.

rosie toddled out of sherlock’s bedroom, sticky hands clutching the deerstalker hat. her little feet pounded on the dusty floor of 221B as she ran towards the two armchairs, giggling wildly. sherlock chased after her, beaming. “rosie, give it to me! give it to-” but right as his tongue hit the “d” in “daddy” john entered the flat. sherlock stopped and stood stock still in the middle of the carpet. “so  _ that’s  _ what you’re calling yourself instead of shezza.” he was smiling and sherlock realized all of a sudden that it was the smile of a man in love. sherlock fidgeted nervously. “it seemed appropriate.” without warning, john closed the distance between himself and sherlock. the consulting detective’s breath hitched. john kissed him. grinning like an idiot, sherlock scooped up rosie off the ground and held her to his chest as he kissed john back. and that’s the way that it was always meant to be...sherlock, john, and rosie. their family. 


	21. Kiss Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock (parent!lock)

the sound was lovely. far better than anything the other kids had performed. when rosie began playing, everyone became very still. her face lifted toward the light, the perfect picture of passion. rosie’s little arm moved rapidly back and forth as the song soared higher, and higher. she closed her eyes, enraptured with her own music. in the darkness of the school auditorium, sherlock reached over to john’s hand and squeezed incredibly hard, eyes glimmering with pride. john started and turned to smile at him. he kissed sherlock on the cheek. at the end of the show, sherlock drew a pristine white rose from his jacket and handed to rosie. 


End file.
